Strenuous Activity
by gingersparkle92
Summary: Takes place after Last Sacrifice- Rose and Dimitri can't keep their hands off each other, but they eventually have to come up for air. Together, they'll have to deal with the fall out from the events of Lissa's coronation, coming out as a couple, and continuing threats to all their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the updated version! For whatever reason, the last paragraph of this chapter was cut off from my original story. Hopefully this works?**

Thin strips of light shown through the blinds in my room as I woke. It was mid-day, hours before any Moroi would rise. I looked over to the man asleep next to me. I hoped the fluttering in my stomach I felt every time I looked at him never went away. Dimitri and I had a past, that was for sure, and for a while I wasn't sure if either of us would live to see a day without constant fighting, danger, and death. Yet here we were. My mind turned towards more amorous thoughts as I gazed down to his bare chest.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"How do you know I'm staring? I could still be sleeping," I said with a huff.

"Because you just told me," he replied as he stretched out an arm around my waist to pull me closer. His fingers were like electricity on my skin. Every touch, graze, and caress sent shivers up my spine. Heat radiated from my body and I let out a soft sigh in pleasure. His eyes were fully open now, and he was sporting a mischievous smirk. His fingers continued their torturous trail down my spine, eventually landing on my ass with a firm squeeze.

Then, suddenly, he was gone. His hand moved up to cradle my cheek. Just as quickly as my blood had heated, my desire was instantly smothered with resignation. _Damn_. He looked at me with what seemed to be a mixture of pity and longing. "The doctor said we need to wait a while," he reminded me.

I groaned in frustration, knowing he was right. Less than a week ago, I had jumped in front of a bullet to protect my best friend. I had survived, barely, but I was still on ordered bed rest. Lyssa's coronation had taken place several days ago, and that alone had exhausted me beyond belief. After that, the doctors had insisted I wait until I was completely pain free to engage in any more "strenuous activity." Looking over at Dimitri's bare chest, I knew exactly what kind of strenuous activity I wanted to engage in. Judging from the growing bulge under the sheets, he wanted the same thing. Understanding flashed in Dimitri's eyes.

"My Roza, you have needs," he stated simply.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and it was like a wildfire spread between our bodies. I couldn't get enough. One of my hands snaked through his hair, urging him forward. The other trailed down his chest to his growing member. He elicited a loud groan when my hand found its target, and I began stroking him slowly.

He caught my hand with his, stopping my ministrations. "No, Roza. No strenuous activity, remember?"

I made a brief sound of protest before his lips left mine and moved down to my breast. He cupped it with one hand before taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking. Suddenly all coherent thought left my mind as pleasure erupted from my core. Then his hands were all over me, caressing me, causing me to whimper and shake. He found my clit and began to expertly massage me into a frenzy. One finger slipped inside of me and started rubbing up and down that extra sensitive spot. It was like he had always known my body and how to please it. He took me higher and higher until I finally exploded around his fingers. I cried out in ecstasy, burrowing my face into his neck to mask the sound. I seized his mouth in a passionate kiss he was more than willing to match as he kept fingering me through my orgasm.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, and his fingers were raking down my stomach. His face had disappeared from above me and moved down to the apex of my thighs. He was kneeling in front of me now, with an intense look of hunger in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Dimitri?" I asked, uncertain. I had never done this before, and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Do you trust me?" he asked plainly.

As distracting as his fingers on my thighs were, I answered honestly, "Yes."

"I want to please you like this. Can I try?" he asked beseechingly. The longing in his voice took my breath away, and looking up at him, I knew he would stop immediately if I told him to. His face was still searching mine for permission. Still speechless, I nodded my agreement.

His exuberance at my reply was almost comical, at least until his tongue met my core. My breath caught in my throat, and I became dizzy with sensation. My hands clutched the sheets at either side of my body just as his caressed my hips and ass. He gently spread my thighs wider, allowing him more access to me. This man, this god-like warrior who had fought and killed for me, the man who most others quaked in fear before, was worshipping my body as if I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He devoured me as if he were in an endless desert, and I was the only water for miles.

My cries and moans filled the room as my orgasm began to build again. A sense of urgency seemed to overtake him, as his tongue darted faster and faster against my clit. He seemed just as desperate for my release as I was. I was writhing beneath him, my hands gripping his hair so tightly I was afraid I was hurting him. When I felt his fingers enter me again, I was gone. Light exploded behind my eyes with a pleasure so intense I felt my heart almost tear out of my chest.

"Dimitri!" I cried, my legs quaking around him. The orgasm just went on and on without end. Every time I thought my body had had enough, his tongue and fingers would move just a little bit more to start my pleasure all over again. I couldn't see straight, and my breath came out in shallow, uneven pants. My moans eventually became nothing but whimpers and sighs as my heart rate lowered and his tongue slowed.

I couldn't decide if I was relieved or sad when his head finally came up from my thighs. He had a satisfied grin on his face as he came back up to rest against me. His arms encircled my waist as we lay there, both panting.

"Wow," was all I could manage. He was trailing light kisses along my collarbone and only managed a, "hmm," in response. We laid there in contentment for several moments, simply enjoying each other's closeness.

Laying there, it became increasingly apparent to me that his needs had not all been met. Judging by the hard bulge against my thigh, he was still very aroused and clearly not finished. I tried to sneak my hand down to take care of him, but he caught me by the wrist before I could.

"No, Roza. I don't want to hurt you," he said. I almost laughed out loud.

"Listen, Comrade, if you were going to hurt me, it would have been by giving me heart palpitations about five minutes ago. I can honestly say that I haven't felt this good in weeks," I said. Indecision clouded his eyes, as if he were waging a war within himself. Lowering my voice, I added, "and if you want me to _keep_ feeling good, you're going to let me take care of you…" I let the sentence trail off with unspoken promises.

With that, his expression grew heady with lust. I glanced down at him and balked. His dick was long and thick, just like he was. My eyes widened in surprise. We had only been together twice before, and I had never really had a chance to examine him this closely. Looking now, I had no idea how he was going to fit. Dimitri noticed my unease.

"Don't worry," he said, "We've done this before, if you recall," he added with a sexy smile. The moment hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Our bodies willing, our minds still yet unsure. His gaze clung to mine as his chest rose and fell an effort to maintain his control.

"Are you still sure?" he finally asked.

" _Please,_ I want you inside of me."

It was as if his resolve snapped, and suddenly his lips were on mine as he wrapped my leg around his waist. His hands gripped my thighs as he positioned himself at my entrance. Less than a second later he was in me, filling and stretching me until he was entirely sheathed inside of me.

I was ready and wet for him, so there wasn't any pain. He hovered above me for a moment, motionless, so we could both get comfortable. I tightened my leg around his waist, silently urging him on. His gaze held mine as he started to move within me. A soft moan escaped my lips as his lips skimmed down my neck and breasts. He was being so gentle, almost too gentle, that I nipped at his bottom lip and whispered, "My turn."

With a searing kiss, I flipped us over so I was straddling his hips. He looked up at me adoringly, more than happy to comply with the change. Still connected, my hips took on a life of their own as my pace increased as I took him faster and deeper. I felt that perfect pressure start to build and implode within me. I cried out, digging my fingers into his arms. Moments later he came beneath me whispering my name like a prayer. I collapsed into his chest and his arms encircled my body as he kissed me soundly. Our foreheads pressed together as we lay there, completely at peace.

 **Did it work? Thats kind of an important paragraph...**


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, that would be the moment my mother decided to barge into my room.

"Rose, I wanted to talk with you about-"

So that is how she found us. My stoic, level headed mother who had only recently decided to take an interest in my life found me naked and straddling my still partially erect ex-mentor's also naked body. She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape. I could have heard a pin drop in that moment.

Dimitri and I were frozen in place, both of us holding our breath hoping this was all some sort of hallucination. It was finally Dimitri who broke the tension by reaching down for the long forgotten sheets that had been pushed down to the foot of the bed. In any other situation it would have been comical, watching the way his hunter's gaze scrutinized the scene before him while simultaneously trying to tenderly wrap my body in the silky sheets.

Jeanine averted her gaze and continued, "I wanted to talk with you about your relationship with Guardian Belikov. Under the circumstances, I will wait outside while he _puts his clothes on and leaves._ " The last few words came out with a snarl and it became obvious that she was barely keeping her anger in check.

"No," Dimitri stated plainly. I looked at him in shock. No one just said "no," to my mother. It simply wasn't done. But looking at the predator's calm determination in his face and his possessive arm around my body, I knew he would not be denied.

Realizing that I was still technically straddling him, I got off of his lap and sat next to him, facing Janine. She was still standing in place, her jaw practically on the floor. "Mom," I began, "Would you give me a moment to freshen up, and I can meet you outside?"

I spoke slowly and succinctly so there was no possibility of being misinterpreted. It was like watching two Alpha lions dispute over territory. The thought bothered me until I realized that Dimitri didn't consider me his territory. I was his mate, his equal. I was an Alpha, too, damn it! Still, I had to be careful. When an Alpha thinks something belongs to them, they can get dangerous when that ownership was threatened. I knew the same was true for Janine.

"I-" she began, "I um… okay. I'll be waiting outside."

After she left, I looked over at Dimitri beside me. "Well, that went about as well as could be expected," I said.

"I suppose so," he conceded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said, somewhat louder and more frantic sounding than I had intended. He cast me a knowing smile.

"Ok, well I'll be here when you get back," he stated. Then, regretfully, I got out of bed and put on a pair of yoga pants and tank top.

Janine was waiting for me out in the hall. I motioned her to go into the room across the hall that I knew was vacant.

She started talking before I finished closing the door. "Let's start with the obvious question. How long has this been going on?"

"That's none of your business," I started.

"It is if he was fucking my underage daughter while mentoring her in high school," her harsh words rang out like thunder, and hurt more than I thought they would.

"We tried- I mean, we both tried not to, but…." I didn't quite know what to say. "It only happened once while I was still in school. It was just before the Strigoi attack. I was upset and he was trying to comfort me, and we'd both been denying our feelings for so long, it just… happened. We were planning to become a real couple once I graduated but then…" Reliving it seemed to bring up all the old emotions, and I desperately tried to reign in tears.

Her expression softened. "Oh, honey, no wonder you were so upset."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Rose, you're an adult now, so your choices are your own, as they probably always have been. But you have to realize the effect this… _affair_ could have on both of your careers. You don't like what _I'm_ saying? Honey, you have never lived at court. The stakes here are much higher than they were in high school, and you have so many enemies who will use this against you."

"I love him, mom; more than anything," I said.

She sighed. "You better, considering what you'll both have to go through for this. The Ivashkov boy is the least of your worries at this point."

Mentioning Adrian filled me with guilt as I remembered what Dimitri and I had done to him. How could something feel so perfect and shameful at the same time?

Janine left soon after to go attend to other Guardian matters, but not before casting a knowing look at my bedroom door. I sighed.

When I walked back in, Dimitri was reading a novel and looking very comfortable in my bed. The thought gave me a giggling happy feeling inside, and almost all of the negative feelings from talking to my mother fled my mind.

"You look awfully comfortably there, Guardian Belikov. Just exactly how many nights did you spend in it waiting for me to wake up after surgery?"

I intended it as a joke, but his voice took on a slightly more serious tone. "All of them, Roza," he said softly.

"Dimitri," was all I could manage before crawling back into bed. His arms enveloped me in a warm embrace and we simply held each other for a moment.

I took his hand and placed it over my chest, where my gunshot wound had been. Lissa had healed me after I survived surgery, so there wasn't even a scar. Neither one of us had been exactly 100% for a few days, but I wasn't exactly recovering from major surgery anymore.

"Look, all healed up. Almost like it never happened," I said softly, gazing intently into his eyes.

He smiled sadly before gently placing a kiss on my chest directly over where I had been shot. Even without a scar, I doubted he'd ever forget its exact location. "But it did, and I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

I felt a pang in my chest from his words. This was getting too sad. I refused to be sad today.

"I know," I said, "but you didn't, and now we're both alive, together at last, and all alone in this comfy bed."

I swept my arms across the vast expanse of the bed suggestively. It was at least a King, it would have to be to hold Dimitri, who towered over everyone at 6'7". I suspected I had Lissa to thank for the accommodations.

Understanding me intent, Dimitri gave me a wide, wicked smile as his hand moved from my chest to cup my breast.

"Indeed, we are," he replied before holding me closer and trailing kisses down my my neck. His hand freed my breast from my tank top and carefully rubbing his thumb over my nipple. That simply action made my eyes flutter closed and a soft moan escape my lips.

As I felt his erection grow against my leg, I said teasingly, "I didn't actually think you'd be ready again this soon."

The laughter in his eyes mirrored mine as he replied, "Rose, I'm always ready for this when I'm with you."

"Well, then, this presents an ideal opportunity to show me what you meant," I said.

"What I meant, when?" he asked.

"What you meant in the hotel room when you said that next time we did this, you'd show me how much stronger your self control was. You said you'd make me lose control in seconds," I whispered huskily. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath on my skin. His eyes grew darker and darker as I spoke until he captured my mouth in a searing kiss.

He broke the kiss all too soon, saying, "I think that can be arranged."

Then suddenly I was on my back, his arms pinning me down beneath his body. I gasped in pleasure when his fingers entered me.

A low growl of appreciation came from his lips. "Already so wet, Roza. Oh, the things I want to do to you…"

Anticipation and lust coursed through my veins with his words. This was a side to Dimitri I'd never seen before. His eyes danced with mischief and his hands were rough and demanding.

With no warning, he flipped me over again so I was laying on my stomach. "On your knees, Roza," he said softly.

I obeyed, excitement sending shivers down my body. Then he was behind me, his hardness pressing up against me in the most delicious way possible.

"You're going to want to find something to hold onto," he stated plainly, his voice laced with endless promises.

I cried out as he entered me, filling me entirely. This was not soft, gentle Dimitri. I liked it. I grabbed the headboard in front of me and held on. He began to move; his long, powerful thrusts left me breathless. His pace was impossible to match, his grip on my thighs was the only thing keeping me in place. I knew there was very little I could do instead of just enjoying the ride.

One of his hands reached around and found my clit and began stroking me mercilessly. In seconds, I was screaming his name as I felt my orgasm rip through my body like lightning.

And he was still there, thrusting into me as he rode me through my orgasm. Moments later he came, emptying himself in me.

I fell the moment he let go of my hips, completely exhausted. He hit the bed next to me with a soft thud. I looked over at Dimitri as I tried to get control of my breathing. "Is that- Is that the best you got?" I asked playfully.

He smiled that perfect smile of his and said, "You have no idea, Roza."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up deliciously sore in all the right places. Dimitri had blown me away, shattering any residual boundaries either of us still had. He was already awake next to me, reading another Western novel.

He had to go to work later in the day. The thought reminded me of what Janine said about our careers.

Sighing, I said, "So, about my mom."

Dimitri glanced up.

"I told her everything, at least all the important stuff. I'm not sure what she thought, but she did point out the danger this is to our careers. Especially yours."

He remained silent, as if waiting for me to state what we both already knew.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure… That you'd thought of that… I guess," I said.

I didn't want to think about it, but it was true. This could ruin Dimitris life. Self consciousness and doubt were things I rarely felt where he was concerned, but the look in my mother's eyes had given me a glimpse of what others would think. A twenty-four year old teacher having an illicit affair with his seventeen year old prodigy? Most people would likely see Dimitri as a predator, and me as an opportunistic slut. Neither could be further from the truth, but they did fairly accurately fit with our still growing reputations. Dimitri might never be able to teach again, and could be fired altogether. That was doubtful, seeing as my best friend was now the Queen, but Anything could happen. We both knew how nasty Court could be.

"Roza, are you asking me if I think you're worth it?"

I looked down, too ashamed to meet his gaze. His hand came up to stroke the side of my face.

"Look at me," he asked gently. I did.

"Rose, I never would have touched you in that cabin all those months ago if I hadn't already been completely sure that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are everything, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I want to prove it to you every single day. Of course you're worth it. I don't care what people say, I never have. They can't do anything-" his words were cut off as I launched myself at him, crushing my lips to his.

I began attacking any piece of him I could find, trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"They'll say, 'look at that lucky, selfish bastard. He gets to have the sexiest woman alive in his bed."

I threw my leg over him and flipped him on his back so I could straddle him. I continued my assault on his body, kissing, groping, and grabbing every part of him. I was wild, frantic with desire and spurred on by his words.

"I've been dreaming of having you every night for a year. I thought I was going insane, having crazy fantasies of this beautiful student wrapped around me, clinging to me as I pounded into her. I thought- agh!"

His words became a strangled cry as I took him in my mouth. Straddling his legs, I opened my throat as much as I could and took every inch of him. Looking up at him, I could tell that watching me was turning him on. Keeping eye contact, I started to move my lips up and down his shaft.

He continued, "I thought it was just lust at first, but I had to admit to myself that it wasn't just your body I wanted. I needed all of you, your raw energy, your power, your strength. And after the lust charm I knew that having you once would never be enough. I knew that the minute I took you I would be yours, completely and entirely at your mercy."

And with a final moan, he stopped my ministrations and tilted my face up towards him. "Please- Roza, I need to come inside of you."

He moved as if to change our position, but my quick hands held his down as I took back control. He looked up at me in delighted surprise.

Positioning myself above him, with one swift motion I took all of him inside me. We both cried out as his cock filled me entirely.

He wrested his hands from my grasp so he could sit up so we were facing each other. His arms encircled me and he began running his fingers sensually along my skin. Everywhere he touched left a trail of fire in its path. He kissed me with so much passion I was sure my lips would be swollen later.

I lifted my hips off him until just the tip of his cock was inside me, then slammed back down, causing us both to shudder. I reached around me and guided his hands down to grab my ass. I knew from many months of observation that staring at it when he thought no one was watching was one of his favorite past times. I knew that holding me there now was irresistible to him, and awakened something primal in me as well. His grip was firm, his fingers digging into my flesh desperately.

I picked up the pace, my thrusts becoming more and more frantic. The bed banged into the wall with the force as I continued to fuck him. Looking into his eyes, seeing that determined look that could only ever say _mine_ , I knew that this was more than just sex. I was claiming him, and he was claiming me.

All too soon, he came, clutching my body as tightly as he could to his. He was mine.

A huge smile spread across my face and an uncontrollable giggle escaped my lips. I looked at him and saw nothing but complete and utter adoration. We were still entwined, clutching each other fiercely.

Realization dawned on Dimitri. "You didn't come."

I hadn't, but it honestly hadn't occurred to me until then. Orgasms were great, but earth shattering sex alone had its own merits.

"No, but it doesn't matter, " I assured him. I could see his panic growing. Were he any other guy, this would be hilarious, but I could tell this was important to him.

"It _does_ matter. It's selfish, and immature, and- and just _rude_!" he said. His cheeks were now thoroughly pink with shame.

"Are you _embarrassed_?" I asked, incredulous. I rolled off his lap and stood, crossing my arms. I had what I hoped was a no- nonsense look on my face, which would hopefully detract from the fact that I was still naked.

"You've given me like twenty-four orgasms in the last three days, and-"

"Eighteen," he said offhandedly, his mind still consumed with guilt and remorse.

"You were _counting_?!" Now I was mad. He had the good sense to look sheepish at that.

"Well, I-" he started.

"You had to ruin this perfect moment because your pride was hurt and the stupid score you keep with yourself is eighteen to one? Ugh!" I exclaimed. I picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at him, then stalked off to the bathroom.

I started the shower and walked in. Being the lead Guardian to the Queen had its perks, and the Moroi Court spared no expense on luxury items. The shower had nine different heads and temperature control. I had it set almost as hot as it would go, so the water was just hot enough to distract me.

Only a few moments later I heard the door open and felt large hands rest on my hips. Dimitri was cautious with me, and kept a couple of inches separating our bodies. The only other point of contact was when he pressed his forehead against the back of mine.

He took a deep breath. "The way I was raised, I saw how men treated my mother and sisters, and I hated it. They were used, treated like garbage. My own father treated my mother as if she were worthless. I never wanted to treat a woman like that, especially you." His expression hardened at the mention of his father, and I knew he was trying to keep his anger in check. I remembered his stories about his father, and I silently grieved for what he must have witnessed as a little boy.

As if sensing my body relaxing, he tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist into a hug. For a moment he just held me close. "I've always prided myself on my control, my ability to… give before receiving."

He paused, as if making sure that his next words were carefully chosen. "I don't count on _purpose,_ exactly, it's just that I like pleasing you. I love being with you, and when we make love, I love knowing that I'm taking care of you, and that you're enjoying it just as much as I am."

I turned around to face him, watching his expression as he continued. "Our first time, I was gentle. I knew you were a virgin and I didn't want to hurt you. The night in the hotel room was almost like a second first time. So much had happened between us, so much time had passed. This time you wanted me to lose my restraint and I did,"

"Even so, I never intended to just ignore your needs. But _you_ , you just completely disarm me. All of my control was gone. I acted like a fourteen year old getting his first hand job. I'm sorry I got upset, I was just ashamed," he said.

I silently laughed to myself. How did all of our disagreements make him somehow more endearing to me? "First of all, that was _way_ , way better than a hand job. Give me some credit. Second, making me come shouldn't be the main goal _every_ time. From what I've heard, it's probably going to happen again, and it will have nothing to do with your lack of sexual prowess,"

"And I love watching you lose control. I like pleasing you, too, Comrade. Knowing I have that power over you makes me ridiculously hot. Besides, there are so many other ways you could please me," I said alluringly.

He grinned wickedly. "My shift starts in an hour," he warned.

"Shut up," I said, bringing my lips up to meet his.


	4. Chapter 4

Our shower distractions finished with just barely enough time for Dimitri to get dressed and ready for his shift.

"You should come. Christian is always with Lissa, and she'll be dying to see you." He said while putting on his jacket.

"Christian is bound to be with Lissa, and she's been dying to see you," he continued.

I considered for a moment. It was true, Lissa and I had had hardly any time together since her coronation. I missed her desperately, but I wasn't yet sure of what my role was as both The Queens Guardian and Lissas best friend.

"Sure," I replied, "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes, once I've gotten dressed. It wouldn't be proper for us to arrive together, think of the scandal!" I tossed my head dramatically just for effect.

"Well, we certainly can't have that," he joked back. He leaned down one last time and kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle, and there was a sense of normalcy to it, as if it was the beginning of a morning ritual. The idea that I could spend the rest of my life waking up to Dimitri's kisses excited me. This was definitely something I could get used to.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Christian was in fact in Lissas apartment. The two were having breakfast when I entered. Dimitri was sitting with them, but apparently refusing their offered food.

"Rose!" Lissa practically squealed in delight. She jumped up and met me with a fierce hug.

"I have missed you so much," she whispered. It wasn't until then that I realized just how true that was. I could hear the onset of tears in her voice, and I suddenly felt guilty. I had been spending all my days in bed with my god-like boyfriend, while she'd been left to manage as a new Queen alone.

"I missed you, too," I replied. I felt a pang of loss when I remembered that our bond was broken. At least our spirit bond, I reminded myself. We were still best friends, sisters in all but name. Still, that loss of our psychological link was keenly felt by both of us, judging by our mutual need for physical closeness.

It wasn't until Christian coughed politely that we stepped apart. She took my hand and led me to the table.

"Join us for breakfast. Christian made pancakes," she said. Of course he did, I thought. I'd been a fan of Christian's cooking since before our graduation. I could see him being the perfect house husband for Lissa. She would rule the world, with me by her side of course, and Christian would take care of their children and cook gourmet meals for her at the end of every day.

I sat down and let Christian serve me. It felt incredibly surreal to be served by a Moroi, and looking up at Dimitri, I saw the same discomfort in his eyes. Christian didn't seem to mind, though, so long as Lissa continued to practically glow with happiness.

I took a bite of pancake and just about melted to the floor. "Oh my God," I mumbled. Christian really could cook. I hated to admit how much I liked this. The four of us, all sitting together, almost like a family. We had all lost so much, but we found solace and friendship in each other. It all seemed too good to be true.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dimitri got up to open it, and revealed a messenger boy. He handed Dimitri a letter silently, before turning and leaving. Dimitri immediately opened and read it.

It was as if the three of us still sitting were waiting with baited breath. There was always something, something to tear us away from each other, something to tear us down. What would it be this time?

"Zmey," Dimitri said simply.

" _What_?" I asked.

"Your father. He has invited me to go hunting with him. Right now," he added.

"No way," I said emphatically.

"I have to go, Rose."

"No, you don't. You do not have to go hunting with my international drug lord father just after my mother found out about…," I looked over to Lissa and Christopher, both of whom looked far too smug.

"…us." I finished.

A bark of laughter came from Christopher's side of the room, before he very wisely shut his mouth again.

"That's exactly why I need to go, Roza. I am an older man who was once in a position of power over his daughter, and now I'm sleeping with you. It would odd if he didn't want to talk."

"You mean intimidate. Threaten. Bribe."

"You think I could be bribed away from you?"

"No, I-" looking at his face, it was clear he really worried about my answer. "No, of course not. But that doesn't mean he won't try. Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course," he replied. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips before turning to leave. Then, second guessing himself, he turned back and leaned in for a deeper one. I couldn't believe I still got butterflies every time he did that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting turned out to mean clay pigeon shooting. When I arrived, Zmey was already shooting. I never understood the practice. Hunt for food, of course, maybe even for sport. But shooting pellets into the air to shoot fake birds always seemed trivial to me. As if people who enjoyed the practice didn't have the stomach to actually kill an animal, but still wanted to appear macho. I knew this wasn't the case with Zmey. He never had a problem getting his hands dirty.

"Sir, you requested my presence."

He barely looked at me. "Yes, Dimitir, come." He motioned me forward.

I didn't relish the thought of spending the morning with Rose's father holding a gun, but I'd always known this would happen, or at least be a possibility. A relationship with Rose would cause a backlash; with her mother, friends, my superiors, my colleagues, basically everyone. I'd just finally realized that I didn't care. I wanted her, and she wanted me. That's all that should matter. I never imagined my ex-girlfriend would frame her for treason and murder. Or that she had a father who could easily order me killed from any corner of the planet.

"I've had this gun for twenty years," Zmey ( I would never get used to calling him Abe) said while examining it fondly.

"I bought it off an old man I met in Istanbul. It's a Winchester 97, manufactured in 1925, owned by a man who took care of it for sixty years before selling it to me. He loved this gun. The only reason he was selling it was to pay for his grandson's medical bills."

"That's what people do for family. They give up the things they love. They'll do things they never thought they'd ever do, be someone they never thought they'd be… I never thought I'd be a dad. In many respects, I'm still not. But I'm trying." He paused for a moment.

"Are you fucking my daughter?" I was expecting the question, but it still startled me.

"Yes," I answered simply. The knowledge that he could easily kill me at any moment did not make me want to explain or justify myself. He may be Rose's father, but I wasn't about to beg or plead to anyone.

"For how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been fucking my daughter?" his voice was still eerily calm, his face completely expressionless. The only other sound was Each bang! From his gun as it reverberated in my ears.

"Regularly? About two weeks ago." I wouldn't tell anyone about our night in the cabin. That was too special.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Bang!

"For how long?"

"Since we met."

"When she was a minor," he added. Bang!

"Neither of us could help that," I replied.

"But you could help fucking her."

"Yes. We didn't… I had no intention of doing anything with her before she was an adult."

"That's not what Victor Dashkov says." I was wondering when someone would demand an explanation from his trial.

"Victor Dashkov does not know what he is talking about. He gave Rose a powerful love charm in the form of a necklace the night he kidnapped Queen Vasilisa. He had discovered our mutual feelings and meant to exploit them so that we would both be… otherwise occupied while he was kidnapping and killing Vasilisa. Luckily, we were able to dispose of the charm before any… irreparable damage was done."

We stood in silence for several minutes.

He finally turned to look at me, his gaze hard and unyielding. "Treasure what you have, Belikov. I'm sure I don't have to threaten you, you seem more than capable of using your imagination."

I turned and left without answering. He'd made his point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I caught up with Roza she was back in our, I mean her, room, presumably resting after a day with Vasilisa. I needed to keep reminding myself that she was still not yet fully healed. She was so good at hiding it, I'm sure most people thought she was perfectly fine. But I saw the way she gripped hand rails when she went up stairs or stumbled every now and then while walking. She needed rest and love, both of which I was more than willing to ensure.

To my delight she'd slipped into one of my t-shirts. They hung low on her, just barely sliding over her hips. It seemed she'd fallen asleep before she could get under the covers. The t-shirt was riding up just so I could see her lower back. A primal urge went through me as I had to stop myself from running my hands along her magnificent ass. Her body was made to be worshipped, but that wasn't what she needed right now. I slid the bedspread out from underneath her before covering her with it. Once I'd changed into my flannel trousers, I slid into bed beside her and pulled her close. I didn't care what Zmey or her mother or anyone else thought. As long as we had this, we were okay. This was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up sometime during the day to her engaging in some rather unrestful activities upon my person. Her hand was lightly caressing up and down the length of my cock as if she'd only just awoken and decided to play with her favorite toy. I had absolutely no problem with that.

"Roza, I'm not sure you should be doing that."

"Doing what?" she looked up at me with all too innocent eyes.

"Doing that." I gestured down my our bodies.

Her voice became coquettishly soft and teasing. "That's not what you said the last time, or the time before that, or the time before that…"

I gently removed her hand and sat up. "It's probably my fault for being as… vigorous as I have been recently, but we should think about slowing down." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself as much as her.

"I think I can decide for myself what I can and can't handle. I want this. I want you." Her voice was firm and unyielding. I knew I could never make Roza do something she didn't want to do, and I certainly wasn't about to deny us both because I wanted to make that decision for her.

She was propped up on her arm, facing me. I could tell she was waiting for my answer. She almost looked uncertain, as if she didn't know me well enough to understand that I couldn't stay away from her. I never could before, and I doubted I ever would.

My lips crashed down on hers. It felt like I was drowning in her, just her. My Roza. She wasted no time and hiked one leg over me. She pushed me onto my back so that she was straddling me. I'd had countless daydreams about these breasts. Her pulled her down so that we were eye level and I quickly took one nipple into my mouth.

She gasped as I worked my tongue against her. I reached my hands up to grab her ass.

I liked to pride myself on my abilities in the bedroom. I took my time, drew it out as long as I could. But being with Roza was like being sixteen again. I got erections constantly when I was around her, or even just thinking about her during the day. She made me do things like jerk off in the bathroom like a pubescent boy. But now, as I grab her ass, digging my fingers into her sweet, soft flesh, I just enjoyed myself.

She ground against my cock. I could feel how wet she was through her panties. A primal growl ripped through me as I claimed her with my fingers. I could hear her moan in the back of her throat with her lips still on mine.

I loved the little noises I could get her to make. I craved them. Each moan and scream pushed me further over the edge, awakening a darker, more primal version of me. The version of me that wanted to fuck her until she couldn't take it anymore, until she was screaming my name in ecstasy.

I found her clit with my fingers and began circling it lightly. "Oh- OH," she gasped at the sudden stimulation. She started to grind herself against my hand, getting herself off on me. My free hand caressed the supple skin of her thighs. I could never get enough of touching her body. She felt like silk against my fingers, and she was all mine.

She continued to grind against me until I flipped us over so that I was laying in between her legs. I bent one of her knees as I pushed myself down her body, wrapping it over my shoulder. I grinned up at her playfully before settling next to her core.

With one flick of my tongue, she was gone. Crying out, she grasped my hair in her hands and held on. Her thighs squeezed my head as I continued, alternating between sucking and massaging her clit. Her little noises that I loved os much were becoming more and more frequent. Her breathing grew heavy. I increased the pace of my ministrations, enjoying the catch in her voice.

"Please, Dimitri, I need you inside of me," she said breathlessly.

"All you have to do is ask, Roza," I replied. She gazed down at me with longing, complete adoration in her eyes. I rested my head against her thigh and gazed back. She let out a soft sigh of contentment and reached for my hand. I clasped her hand in mine and for a moment we simply lay like that.

Then she was pulling me up, and I was pushing inside of her. With one slow thrust, I was completely sheathed within her. I met her eyes reverently as we began to move together. Our bodies merged, I no longer knew where I ended and she began. It didn't take long. Within moments, we came together. We collapsed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. The only sound was our labored breathing. It was as if the rest of the world had faded away, and it was just the two of us.


End file.
